The Proving Ground
"Welcome to the Proving Ground". "I am Vuxo, and I will be your tester". "This is where the limits of mortals, deities, robots, aliens, and all manner of life are put to the test". "You will face me in 1 on 1 combat, use whatever abilities you must use in order to survive for 10 minutes". "If you last against me for 10 minutes, I will grant you a new power, ability, item, form, whatever I decide to do". "Do not fear me however, for I will not kill you". "You will either survive for 10 minutes or you will be incapacitated". "I will test whoever decides they wish to be tested, no matter the power or weakness". "But know this, I will lower or raise my strength on the fly". "Generally, I will make my attacks weaker for a weaker opponent". "Either way, I wish you the best of luck in your attempt". "Now then, you among you is brave enough to face me first"? The First Test (Nathanyl) Nathan enters. "FIIIIIIIGHT MEEEEE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He noscoped Vuxo. Vuxo caught the bullet with telekinesis and said "Nice sneak attack Nathanyl". "But I can feel your energy from thousands of miles away". Then he turned and said "I will assume that this means you are the first to try". Then Vuxo said "You must survive 10 minutes, no more, no less". Then Vuxo said "You may throw the first attack". Nathan put his sniper rifle away. "Okay but seriously." Nathan got into a fighting stance, turning Mythical, layering Super and Super 2. "I won't be fooling around with you." Nathan teleported around Vuxo, each time faking an attack until he eventually did attack with a kick to the side of the head. Vuxo moved to the side and grabbed Nathan by the foot before slamming him into the ground. Then Vuxo said "You should've tried making some water clones to keep me guessing which one was you". Then Vuxo said "Now it is my turn". Then Vuxo raised his left hand and a column made of rock rose out of the ground Nathan was slammed into. Then Vuxo created a huge fireball that he slammed into Nathan and sent him crashing through the column of rock. Then Vuxo said "8 minutes and 35 seconds remain". It WOULD have sent him crashing through a rock if he hadn't used water to douse the fireball. Nathan used Chaos Nova at Vuxo. (Dio, go to source mode real quick.) Vuxo caught the nova in his hands and held it still as he said "Quite the impressive amount of energy, for a mere mortal". Then Vuxo dissolved the nova and created a large ball of sound. "I hope you still have some fight left in you Nathanyl". Then the ball of sound rose in intensity until it was screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Nathan seemed unaffected until the sound was gone. "Haha! My secret defense!" He took earplugs out of his ears. "Thought you'd exploit that." Nathan disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then there were twenty Nathans with equal energy all firing lasers at Vuxo. Vuxo glared at all of the Nathans and said "Not bad Nathan". Then Vuxo fired a barrage of eye lasers that destroyed 10 of the Nathans before Vuxo said "5 minutes and 22 seconds remain". "You're nearly halfway there". They combined into one Nathan and turned Mythical and shot homing beams at Vuxo. Vuxo waved his right hand and a block of ice flew in and tanked the beams for Vuxo as he blasted gigantic fireballs that flew towards Nathan and began to explode violently as they got closer, creating a thick smoke screen. Then when the smoke cleared, Vuxo was gone and Nathan appeared to be alone. Nathan was covered in a water shield, dense winds would deter any attack coming toward him. No attacks came, only words from Vuxo. "You have proven to be more challenging than most Mobians". "Now I will no longer hold back". "You have 4 minutes and 55 seconds, let's see if you can survive". Then a gale blasted through the winds as they chilled into ice and shattered before a large blast of fire hit the water shield, starting to boil through it as Vuxo appeared about 20 feet away in front of Nathan. Nathan fired the boiling water at Vuxo as lasers flew in from around Vuxo, then Nathan teleported behind Vuxo and kicked him in the spine. Vuxo tanked the boiling water and the lasers before dodging Nathan's kick. Then Vuxo grabbed Nathan and kicked him back before saying "Here's an attack that you may remember, it's from your old friend Io". Then Vuxo's left eye turned blue and his right eye turned gray before Vuxo placed a rune on the ground that pulsed with demonic energy. "Gates of Hell Rune" said Vuxo as he summoned a stave made of Vuxo's own energy that looked shockingly like Io's! (Vuxo can copy attacks and weapons from the fighters he's seen) Nathan destroyed the rune and kicked Vuxo in the face after layering all his forms (no omni boost tho) and blasted Vuxo with timeline busting force. Vuxo took the blast before glaring at Nathan with soul-piercing eyes. Then Vuxo surrounded both of them in a ball of darkness and said "This is another attack I learned from someone". "Shades of Black". Nathan created an energy shield around himself that expanded and pushed the darkness away. Vuxo forced the darkness on the shield, causing it to become stuck in place as light left the area, allowing no one to see with their eyes. Then Vuxo said right in Nathan's left ear "Let's put that SOPM training to the test". Then Vuxo teleported somewhere in the room and said to Nathan "You have only 2 minutes and 12 seconds left". "Let's see just how well they trained you". Then Vuxo threw a punch across space at Nathan before sending a blast of ice towards Nathan with a flick of his wrist. Nathan took a deep breath, concentrating. He hit the ice blast away and redirected it to where he could hear Vuxo. The punch hit Nathan as Vuxo dodged the ice and said "Alright, let there be light". Then the darkness parted and light shined in as Nathan's eyes adjusted to the change. As Nathan finally managed to see clearly, Vuxo was in front of him, holding a small ball of white energy in his right hand. Then the light radiated heat as Vuxo charged his energy and he said "This"? "This one's a favorite of my Right Hand". Then the light glowed more intense as reality began to crack! Then Vuxo said "This, Nathanyl, is the Big Bang". Then Vuxo launched the small explosion of energy that grew in size as it came crashing towards Nathanyl. Then the Big Bang subsided at the last second and as the light faded, leaving a bright streak in front of Nathan's eyes, Vuxo dashed forward charging the Omega Punch as he said "Combination Style: Big Bang Punch". Then the glow erupted in intensity as Vuxo smacked Nathan square in the chest with the punch and a laser shot through Nathan's chest and scorched his insides with pure heat! (No, that shouldn't kill Nathan, Vuxo held back a bit with the punch to keep his promise for the training) Nathan layered alllllll his forms and used the Omni Boost and hit Vuxo in the face with ten times Vuxo's attack's power. Vuxo caught the punch as his eyes glowed jet black. Then he said "Not bad, Mortal". Then a timer sounded and Vuxo looked over at it. Then Vuxo said "The 10 minutes are up, and you have survived". "Your reward awaits you". Then Vuxo let go of Nathan's hand and walked over to the timer and turned it off before turning and saying "What is it that you want"? "A new form, perhaps a booster? Something cosmetic that boosts my power, wait that's just a form.." Vuxo waved his hand and Nathan obtained a new form. "This form is very powerful, however, it does have drawbacks to it". "While it'll make you nearly 400 times stronger than what you already are, it takes a tremendous toll on your body as a result". "Use it as an ultimate last resort only, for the power of this form, which is known as Martyr Form, kills the user upon leaving it". Nathan was about to use it but he heard the last part and was like oh shit. "Kthxbai." He left. "gg no reeee" The Second Test (Silk) Silk walked in, visibly nervous. "U-um, are you Vuxo?" Vuxo looked at her, then he said "Yes, I am". "I would assume that you're here for training". "Is that so"? "I-I'm here to.." She took out a piece of paper. "'Beat the shit out of you with no effort'..?" She threw the paper up and sliced it in two. "I-I didn't write that... so are we gonna start?" Vuxo crossed his arms and said "How do you expect to survive if you can't even speak 2 sentences without showing moderate-high to major fear"? Then Vuxo uncrossed his arms. "I-I'm not scared! J-just shy.." Vuxo glared at Silk with a soul-piercing look and said "Than why do you tremble like a lamb before the slaughter"? "Do not try to hide your fear from me, I will see through any disguise you try to use". "B-but I'm not scared.." Vuxo looked at her before saying "Then prove it to me, do more than just tell me empty words". "O-okie.." She got in a fighting stance. Vuxo still looked at her like he was looking through her. Then he said "You may make the first move". "After that, you have 10 minutes of Hell to endure". "W-wait! C-can I have help from my team?" Vuxo looked at her and said "You're not scared, but you want help to face me"? "Didn't you see Nathan just fight me by himself"? "He's alive, maybe not in the best shape, but he's alive". Then Vuxo said "I'm only in my Base form right now, I shouldn't be able to kill you in a single punch". "Yet". "B-but I'm not that durable.. and he used a-all his forms, that's like.... two million times stronger than me!" Then Vuxo laughed and said "Tough luck for you". "If you won't strike first, then I will strike first". "This is your last chance to strike before I do so". "Sh-shit.." She got into a defensive stance. Vuxo created a clone that walked over to her and stopped just out of melee range before saying "Boo". She jumped slightly then lowered her blades looking irritated. "Seriously.." The clone disappeared and Vuxo himself said "If that scared you, then you've picked the wrong place to come to for training". "Screw you! Now I'm mad." Suddenly she was in her Super Star Form with both her blades in Vuxo's chest and then kicking him away. Vuxo still stood up, despite being kicked. Then he pulled the blades out and said "So you do have some fire inside of you". Then Vuxo blasted a huge bolt of lightning at Silk that turned into dozens upon dozens of lightning bolts that all radiated pure power as they came at Silk with extreme force. Stars appeared that shielded her from the attacks and then launched at Vuxo. The fire in her eyes wasn't really fire. more like a... star. Vuxo backhanded the stars aside and said "Impressive, but you still have 8 minutes and 10 seconds for which you must still remain in Hell". Then Vuxo said "Allow me to show you a new power". "One I learned from Johnny". Then Vuxo waved his hand and a giant wave of ash swept towards Silk as Vuxo said "Ash Tsunami". An eruption of stars from the ground stopped it in place, then rebounded it towards Vuxo. Vuxo used a blast of energy to carve a hole in the tsunami and he walked through it as it went by. Then Vuxo said "Not bad". Then Vuxo said "Why don't you show me what you're capable of"? Mid-way through his sentence, she had a blade in his neck and a star shooting from the other sword into Vuxo's chest. Vuxo grabbed the star and slammed it into Silk before pulling the blade out of his neck and saying "Now that wasn't very nice". Then Vuxo said "You don't want to make me angry, do you"? Then Vuxo levitated an entire block from a city into the air and launched it at Silk. When it got close to Silk, it was cut in half. Silk was so fast even Vuxo's eyes couldn't see her. "Hmm"? said Vuxo when he saw the block get cut in half. Then he said "You're pretty fast, maybe I should actually try to look for you". Then Vuxo closed his eyes as he sensed Silk's energy and said "There's no hiding from my gaze". Then he said "But if you want to play hide and seek, then I'll play along". He was slashed in the side, the cheek, the chest then stabbed in the heart. Vuxo blocked all 4 attacks and said "Your precision is terrible". "I've seen hamsters faster than this while underwater". Then he said "I'm still holding back for you and you're going bat-shit crazy trying to deal damage". "Don't tire yourself out" said Vuxo as he gripped the blades and broke them. "How DARE you so much as TOUCH my blades.." The blades reformed and she slashed in an X pattern thing. Vuxo blocked the X with 1 hand and said "You have quite the amount of learning ahead of you". Then he gripped the blades again. "What do you intend to do now that I have both of your blades and hands all tied up while my other hand remains free"? Then Vuxo said "It's obvious that you don't excel in strategy". Then he teleported away to where he couldn't be seen. When he blocked the X, he noticed that the blades were actually cutting through his hand. Silk growled. Vuxo then said in a menacing tone "You have 5 minutes and 43 seconds left". Then Vuxo re-appeared, but he looked different. He looked a bit... darker. Then Vuxo said "If your goal was to make me angry, then you can congratulate yourself". "Because you've done it". Then Vuxo said "No more restraints, I won't kill you". Then Vuxo stopped time and teleported next to Silk before whispering in her ear "But I'll beat you to within an inch of your life". Then Vuxo laughed and teleported back to where he stood as time resumed. Then Vuxo said "There's no need to hold back Silk, use your anger to it's full effects". "Show me just how powerful you are". She layered her forms, Hyper Star for short. She held her blades out to her side and began spinning like a top at light speed, circle of Star-ikens (small star shaped, uh, starts) flew from her torso and normal stars shot from the tips of her blades while she spun into Vuxo at Hypersonic speeds. Vuxo stopped her in mid-spin with Psychic Flare, which gave Silk a major headache and made her weaker as a result. Silk fought through the headache, simply continuing her spin with no sign of weakening, stars began falling onto the battlefield and she hit Vuxo with her spin managing to cut clean through his torso, kicking his upper half into a star that hit the ground causing a large explosion. Vuxo simply reformed as ash healed him back to perfect shape. Then Vuxo said "How much energy have you wasted due to your ruthless aggression"? Then Vuxo seemed to get more pissed as he said "How about I show you what real power looks like child"? Silk got into a fighting stance again, a large aura of stars surrounding her. She heard something go off but neither of the two cared. Vuxo then entered dark form before reverting back to base from his own choice and said "You may want to conserve your energy". "I'm getting bored of your antics and I'm liable to snap at any second now". Then Vuxo glared at Silk with a look that burns your very soul and said "But you don't care, do you"? While he was talking, she cut through his chest again. "Sorry, you were way too open there." Vuxo caught her by the hand and smacked her across the face before throwing her through an entire city. Then Vuxo said "Your arrogance is unneeded". Then Vuxo said "You are not as much of a warrior as you think you are Silk". Then Vuxo crossed his arms and said "Come on back and try again Silk, I know that didn't end you". "Mostly because I chose for it not to". Vuxo was already being impaled through the back. Vuxo kicked Silk back with his eyes closed and he turned her blade into ash before saying "I've been much too nice up to this point". Then Vuxo said "I had 23 points to which I could have already beaten you and been done". "But I chose not to for the sake of training". Her blade reformed and she backflipped to get a few yards back, charging something in her blades. "Come at me, I dare you!" Vuxo glared at her and said "You don't understand anything do you"? Then Vuxo turned and said "Perhaps it is time that I show you something I haven't used in a long time". Then Vuxo's left eye grew a star-shaped pupil and he said "Your power over stars is lacking, you should already be capable of this at your age". Then Vuxo said "This eye allows me to see your every move, no matter how fast you are". Then Vuxo crossed his arms. (oh come on that star pupil is supposed to be utterly unique to Silk and Cloth -.-) Silk stayed in place, still charging her attack, however Vuxo could feel searing pain in his chest. Vuxo didn't even bat an eye. Instead he said "You're trembling again, your form's time limit must be nearly over". "You've expended your energy hastily and now it's coming back to bite you". Then Vuxo created a universe-sized deathball and said "Go on, I want to see just how fast you really are". Then Vuxo launched the deathball, which came crashing towards Silk. A large metal echidna appeared and bashed it away, then kicked Vuxo to the ground where he was impaled by thirty blue dagger, but they didn't because they were blue. A cloaked fox teleported next to Silk as did the echidna. "Test is over, Vuxo. It's been ten minutes, give Silk her reward." The fox said. (Remember the thing that went off earlier?) Vuxo got up and said "Hmm, you speak the truth". "Very well, pick your prize Silk". "But choose wisely, for anything that could be a boon could also be a bane". "A new form, preferably something different from Nathan's." Silky saidy. Vuxo granted her a new form called Astronomic Form. "This form is called Astronomic for a reason, it greatly increases your speed while adding no negatives to your other attributes". "The only drawback is that if you use up too much energy, you'll revert back with decreased speed as a result". "Speed.. right I totally needed that." Silk was visibly disappointed. Vuxo rolled his eyes and said "Fine, then I will exchange that form and give you another". Then Vuxo gave Silk a ring and said "This ring is the cause of the transformation I'm about to give you". Then Vuxo said "However, it is not a toy". "It's effect is a bit, vague I'm afraid". "It'll increase your strength at the cost of some speed". Then Vuxo said "Does that satisfy you"? "I suppose, it's better then MORE SPEED." Silk vanished and appeared behind Vuxo. "Also, good fight." Then vanished again, along with Arei (the fox) and Goli (the echidna) The Third Test (RSG) (Josh, when you're ready, feel free to edit here) (But I don't wanna o3o) (no problems here XD) (Or is there O3O) A individual with a Red/Black Jacket and Green/White Plad Sweatpants had suddenly appeared to where Vuxo was. "Greetings!' The individual said to Vuxo. Vuxo looked at the individual and said "Hello". "I assume you're here for some purpose or reason or something of a common regard". "Now as for what that reason is, i would like to know". "Oh come on, Vuxo-" It seems the individual knew his name.. how strange. "-If I came here, you obviously know of what I intend on doing." He said. Then Vuxo smiled and said "It seems like someone has actually been paying attention to when I talk". Then Vuxo said "Then I presume you already know the rules and you are ready to begin"? He nodded. "Let us begin..... but before we do, I have just a bit of question... do you know who I am?' He asked. Vuxo looked at him and said "That depends". "Do you want to know if I know what your title is, or do you want to know if I know what your actual name is"? "Or both"? "I'd prefer the Title, but both works just fine." He said. Then Vuxo said "You're the Random Savage God". "I can tell because no one else's energy is so... random". "Aha, yes! My energy is quite random... But it's savage as well." He said, his eyes glowing yellow dimly. Vuxo stared at him before saying "Randomness and Savagery". "I must say, that is 1 Hell of a combination". "It indeed is. Which I have to say about the combination..." He said, as his Jacket zipper suddenly zipped all the way up, and his hood coming over his head. "...It is the one thing that can actually defeat you." ''He said, as he extended his arm, as a Scythe appears in his hand. His eyes are glowing brightly yellow as well. He waited for Vuxo to make the first move. Vuxo crossed his arms and said "A bit dramatic there, huh"? Then Vuxo said "Do you happen to know just what my nature is then"? "..''Death." He answered, boldly, as he got into a Battle Stance. Vuxo laughed and said "That would be Zegram". Then he got into battle stance and said "So then Josh, would you like to guess again"? "..Wait, so why are you called the Deathbringer if you're main nature isn't Death?" He questioned. Vuxo crossed his arms and said "Death is what I bring when I desire to kill someone enough". "But it's never been my true nature". Then Vuxo said "I am more closer to Wisdom than Death, and I'm smarter than what Wisdom is". (Wisdom is my character Monoza) (I see) "..So does that mean you're true nature is Wisdom?" He said. Vuxo raised an eyebrow and said "Not quite, I don't spend all of my time reading books or murdering others like I'm rumored to do". Then Vuxo said "No, I am what most beings and mortals fear, I am not Truth nor Deception, Life nor Death, Modesty nor Arrogance, Pride nor Ego, Time nor Space, I am exactly what I want to be". "I am myself, no more and no less". Then Vuxo summoned the Flare Blade and said "I have no nature, I am Choices without being bound by such limits". "And I am capable of such by my own choice". "No one decides my destiny except for me, and me alone". RSG fell 'asleep' in the middle of his speech, his Scythe still in hand. "Zzzzzzzzz....." Vuxo looked at the RSG and said "Do you have some kind of condition"? "Or is it normal for you to fall asleep in the middle of a speech"? "Zzzzzzz...." He was still asleep. Looks like Vuxo has the perfect chance to attack first. Vuxo just looked at the RSG and said "I know this trick, you're just waiting for me to hit you so that you can fight back, aren't you"? Then Vuxo laughed and said "Then I guess I'll just wait for you to wake up". Then Vuxo summoned a chair, a book, and a can of Pepsi. He sat on the chair, sipped the Pepsi and read the book while waiting. RSG was 'sleeping' for a veeeery long time, possibly testing Vuxo's patience. "Zzzzzzzzz..." The Fourth Test (Vul) (Whenever you're ready Ztar, feel free to edit here) Vul floated on in, gawking more at the scenery than Vuxo himself. Although once he did see Vuxo he waved and said "Salutations!" Vuxo looked at the... being who floated into his grounds and said "Nice to meet ya". "Nice day, huh"? "Sure is~! I heard you were doing some sort of training thing and i'd like to join! Is that okay? he asks. Vuxo looks at the being and says "Sure, I'll train a hamster if it's capable of speaking to me". "Ah, thank you~!" He pauses, "So how do we start?" Vuxo crossed his arms and said "You throw the first blow, I react, you react to my reaction, you try to survive for 10 minutes using whatever you must". "Simple, right"? "Alrighty, I get it!" Vul cracks his neck in preparation. He summons two black flames in his hands and throws them at Vuxo as a small starting attack. Vuxo sidesteps them and says "Not bad for a start, black flames are quite powerful in their own right". Vul raises his hand and a pillar of stone ejected out of the ground under Vuxo, throwing him up to the ceiling, he then casted a circle of black flames around himself. (Ztar, they're outside, I hope that for the sake of physics that there's no ceiling outside) Vuxo was lifted into the air before saying "Sending me to space won't beat me". "You'll have to try a bit harder than that". Then Vuxo summoned his bow and shot down dozens of arrows of light that all homed in towards Vul. oh lol woops) Vul teleported away as the black flames collided with the light arrows, Vul reappeared in front of Vuxo "Not what i'm trying to do~" The tower of stone begins to be cut into hundreds of discs that fly upward and hover above the two as Vuxo slowly goes down inch by inch. Vuxo just laughs and says "Interesting attack you got there, trying to limit my ability to dodge by keeping me off the ground". Then Vuxo fired lasers from his eyes that blasted the disks above them into oblivion. Then Vuxo said "I'll admit one thing, you're at least fun to battle". "I get quite bored when everyone tries the same attack to start the battle off". "Thanks for the interesting factor, Vul". "Aw thank you~" but there was do many discs to just blast with one swoop, the ones that weren't destroyed rushed at Vuxo as Vul teleported to the ground to avoid getting hit himself. As he got there he created a copy of Vuxo's Bow and pulled back a single light arrow in preparation for Vuxo to come down. Vuxo just looked at the disks before using telekinesis to stop them in place and turned them on each other before looking down at the light arrow and saying "So you can copy weapons"? "Impressive". Then Vuxo walked down the air slowly as he crossed his arms and said "It's been a while since I've seen a challenger with so much promise". Then Vuxo created a small ball of energy in his left hand and said "Let's see if you actually know how to use my bow". Then Vuxo sent the blast traveling down at Vul. He pulls back the arrow to it's limit and empowers the arrow with more holy light than usual and let's it go! It strikes the blast, and if it wasn't some kind of neutralizer it would pierce it and head right at Vuxo's chest. The orb was shattered by the arrow, but stopped in it's tracks as Vuxo ran forwards with a burst of speed as he prepared the Mega Punch! "Woah!" Vul copied Vuxo's durability in a flash and tries to block the punch with both hands. Vuxo glowed bright white as he phased right through Vul and stopped a few feet behind him. Then Vuxo said "I have quite the amount of toys to play with Vul, that was one of them". Then Vuxo turned and said "Copying my attributes will only keep you in this fight for so long Vul, long enough for you to survive"? "I guess that remains to be seen". "We'll see in about 9 minuets~" he said as he teleported away, the arrow that stopped in it's tracks turned around and went toward's Vuxo's back, meanwhile Vul went to fire various arrow types into the air.Category:Fights